An Unending Circle
by LadyWallace
Summary: As it turns out, the fact that Cas was able to heal Dean completely wasn't entirely a good thing. Shameless Dean whump No Slash. Pre-series—Season 6


**Okay, so I was going through my stories and I found this one. It's an old one, and probably not very good, but it made me laugh, and I had forgotten about it, so maybe you guys will enjoy it. I think this was actually my first attempt at writing Cas actually. I wanted to post something anyway. I've been working on another story I'm co-authoring with AnastaziaDanielle so I haven't gotten to any of the other stories I was working on for a while. **

**Also another note: I think I might have read another story with this theme, but I can't remember if I read it before or after I wrote this fic, and I can't remember the story either, so if someone else wrote a story with Dean suffering reoccurring appendicitis I promise I didn't intentionally steal your idea. **

An Unending Circle

A Supernatural Fanfic

When Dean was fourteen, he got really sick. As usual, he tried to hide it, and then finally he was unable to when he couldn't leave bed and he had a horrible fever and couldn't stop throwing up. As usual, his dad had been away and Sam was out of his mind with worry. Sam tried calling Dad but as was typical, John said not to worry about it, that Dean would be fine. And then when he got home and saw the state his eldest son was in, he didn't say a word, only packed the boys into the car and drove straight to the hospital where they found out that Dean had appendicitis.

It hadn't been fun in any case, that was certain, and Dean never wanted to go through it again. Thankfully, you only had one appendix.

And then he had gone to hell and Cas had drug him out again, healing all his scars in the process. Dean hadn't thought about it apart from the fact that he now had baby-smooth skin and that it was also most probably a virgin again.

He didn't think about it anyway, until he started feeling crappy on a job.

It was right after the job with the demented wishing well and _that_ had certainly been a fun one. He and Sam had headed back to a motel for the night and he had started to feel sick. His stomach hurt and he felt queasy and he was settling in with a groan for a bout of food poisoning. They really needed to stop eating at these dives. He hoped it wasn't still residual effect from the bad wish sandwich.

"You feelin' all right, Sammy?" he asked his brother as he lay with his arm over his eyes on his own bed.

"Yeah, why, are you okay?" Sam asked, concern flicking over his face. Damn, he was so overprotective these days.

Dean was going to reply, but he had to make his way to the bathroom instead lest he throw up on the bed. He was aware of Sam crouching beside him, a hand patting his back firmly. He groaned and slumped against the toilet. Sam silently wet a washcloth and washed his face and neck off then helped Dean out of his over shirt before settling in for a long night.

Usually food poisoning lasted twenty-four hours at the most; heaven knew Dean had had his share of it to have it down to a science. But by that time the next night, instead of starting to feel better, he only felt worse. He had contracted a bad fever and his stomach _hurt_. It was familiar, but he didn't know why.

"Dean, are you going to need a hospital?" Sam asked worriedly, as he sat on the side of the bed, washing Dean's now bare chest with cool water, and checking his watch to see if he could give him another dose of Tylenol that didn't seem to be helping anyway.

"Don't want to," Dean mumbled, rolling onto his side with a gasp and curling his arms around his stomach. "Crap."

Sam frowned and pressed Dean back against his pillows, setting the cloth aside. He cautiously put a hand on Dean's stomach and pressed gently, searching to see if he could feel something…

"Damn, Sammy!" Dean cried out hoarsely and curled up, breathing hard, his head pressed against Sam's knee. Sam instantly gripped the back of his neck, a confused look on his face.

"Dean, didn't you have your appendix out when you were fourteen?" he asked.

"Yeah, Sam, you should remember that, why…" And then it hit him. This was exactly what that had felt like. But you only had one appendix. How…

"Oh crap," Sam said.

"What?" Dean moaned, looking up at his brother. "Sam, what's wrong? I don't like hearing crap when I'm feeling like…like crap."

"You know how all your scars are gone since Cas pulled you out of the cage?" he said slowly. "What if…"

"Oh crap," Dean groaned and slammed his face into a pillow. "Damn it, Cas, you could have left out some of the details."

"I guess that means we are going to the hospital then," Sam said, standing up and getting Dean a clean shirt and sweatpants. "Come on."

Twelve hours later they were in a hospital room with a confused angel who didn't really understand why Dean was so angry with him. Maybe he should bring him some pie? Dean seemed to like pie. Sam had to admit that Dean wasn't really making much sense anyway on the pain meds, and couldn't remember what he had had removed, resulting in telling Cas in no uncertain terms that "You didn't need to give me back the extra stupid bit, dumbass."

Cas turned to Sam in confusion and the younger Winchester sighed and shook his head, patting the angel on the shoulder. "Don't worry about it. He'll forget it soon enough."

"Won't," Dean growled, but he was snoring soon enough.

"I can heal him," Cas said, still not really understanding the situation, about to put a hand on Dean's forehead, but Sam stopped him.

"Ah, yeah, I think we'll sit this one out. I don't think that would make Dean feel any better right now."

Cas stared at him for a few minutes and then left suddenly as usual.

"Want ice cream now," Dean mumbled.

* * *

_Then there was the time_ when Sam was possessed by Lucifer and he beat Dean to pulp and Cas had healed him after the ordeal. Dean wasn't in any mood to think about it, or to remember the last time this had happened, so he didn't think to say anything, not that he had been in a position or mindset to do so.

That was until he began to feel sick again while they were between hunts. Sam was soulless, their randomly-back-from-the-dead grandpa was a jerk—go figure, and Dean was done with crap for now. He was trying to take a relax, but he was just getting sicker and sicker and no one was even there to look after him. Not that Sam would have cared if he had been there. He likely would have just stood there watching Dean throw his guts up with a creepy serial killer look on his dumb face and Dean was glad he wasn't there because he didn't think he could stand it.

Once again, he initially thought it was food poisoning. He spent all night throwing up, alternately sweating and shivering with fever on the bathroom floor. His phone rang and he crawled over to his discarded jeans to answer it. It was Bobby, telling him about a case, but Dean ignored him.

"I'm not feeling good, Bobby," he said, trying to keep from hurling again. "I'm gonna sit this one out." Then he had to hang up and turn back to the toilet to Bobby's worried questions.

A horrible pain ripped through his belly and Dean folded around himself, curled on the bathroom floor and wanting to cry, but obviously not wanting to because that was not manly at all. This was freaking horrible; it was almost like…

"Oh come on!" he shouted, kicking the toilet and cursing as his toes throbbed. He took a deep breath and pressed a hand to his right side, having to jerk upward to throw up again from the pain. He slumped down, real tears falling this time. He was likely to die here now. He couldn't even drive to the hospital.

"Damn it, Cas!" he said weakly as he bent over to throw up again.

"Dean?"

He nearly peed himself at the voice. He jerked around and off-balanced, hitting his head on the side of the tub. There was the angel in question, staring down at him with his usual stupid, Vulcan look on his face.

"How many times do I have to tell you not to sneak up on me?" he shouted.

"You don't look well," Cas said.

"Yeah, ya think, Captain Obvious?" Dean growled before groaning and grabbing onto the toilet for dear life as he coughed up more bile. His stomach would be next, he was sure of it.

Cas' hand was on his shoulder but Dean slapped it away. "Don't you mojo me, feathers. If you heal me again, I'm gonna die, Cas, I swear."

"I don't understand, Dean, you're obviously ill, why would you not accept my healing abilities? It makes no sense to say you will die if I heal you when I would be keeping you from doing just that."

"Because every time you heal me, my appendix comes back whole too, and every damn time I get appendicitis, and I'm done with it! I've had it three times and I can't do it anymore!" He slumped against the toilet and rested his forehead against the seat, shaking from the fever, and tears streaming down his face before he could stop them. Cas crouched beside him and awkwardly put an arm around his shoulders like Sam would have done if he wasn't soulless. Dean leaned against him, not really caring right now how Cas saw him.

"What can I do, Dean?" he asked softly.

Dean sniffed and wiped his nose of the angel's stupid nerdy trench coat. "I need to get to the hospital."

Even before the words were hardly out of his mouth he was kneeling with Cas in front of the hospital and he leaned heavily against the angel as Cas helped him up and inside the ER. A nurse hurried up to them immediately, helping Cas hold him up.

"What's wrong with him?" she asked.

Cas looked blank, so Dean had to grind out. "Appendicitis."

"We'll have to examine you to make sure, sir."

"I'm damn sure, lady, now take the friggin' thing out!" Dean shouted hoarsely as they brought a gurney to put him on. The nurse startled.

"Okay," she said.

"I'm sorry," Cas told her. "He's like this when he's sick."

Dean gave him a dirty look but he was already being wheeled away. Cas wasn't sure if he should follow or not but the nurse was turning to him and handing him a clipboard. "If you could just fill out this information…"

It took Cas as long as Dean was in surgery to figure out what he thought each little square meant and even then, the nurse gave him a very strange look as she looked over the information. But she brought him into the room Dean was sleeping in and he sat by the bed and watched him until he woke up.

"Sam?" Dean whispered and Cas felt a wave of pity wash over him and reached out to Dean's searching hand, taking it in his own.

"It's Castiel, Dean," he told him gently.

Dean's eyes opened and instead of the disappointment Cas expected to see in them, he was pleased to see a bit of relief. Dean's fingers twitched slightly in his and Cas squeezed his hand tighter before releasing it again, offering a small smile.

"You didn't leave?" the hunter whispered.

Cas shook his head. "I thought you would want someone to stay with you. To protect you since you can't fight."

A small smile flickered over Dean's lips before his eyes slid shut again. "Thanks, Cas."

"I'm sorry Dean, I never meant to cause you this pain," Cas told him.

"S'okay," Dean mumbled, then opened his eyes again. "But next time you heal me, please just leave off the appendix."

Cas smiled. "I'll remember that."

Then Dean finally fell asleep.

Cas decided he was going to have pie for him when he woke up.

* * *

**This was definitely a bit ridiculous, I apologize :P Anyway, as I said, I'm co-authoring another fic with AnastaziaDanielle and we would love if you would please check it out. It's posted on her profile and titled "Not Right Now". It deals with Dean suffering a serious injury and ending up partially paralyzed and there's lots of family feels. So if you like Dean whump (and promise it's not permanent, spoiler alert) and brother angst, check it out, we'd love to hear what you think :)**


End file.
